


Stay

by supercxrpschild



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, and therapy, but a hug will do for now, canon is killing me so here’s this instead, episode 5x03, supercorp lunch scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercxrpschild/pseuds/supercxrpschild
Summary: A fix-it fic of some sorts for the supercorp lunch scene in episode 5x03. In which Lena doesn’t use Kara, and instead lets her in a little more.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still reeling from ep 5x03 and the clear supercorp undertones everything had, but it really hurt to see Lena be so kind, with an ulterior motive in mind the whole time. So i wrote this! It’s the first time I’ve posted on ao3, usually i use other sites so I’m still getting used to the formatting!
> 
> hope this heals some supercorp hearts just a little.

“You know you don’t have to go to Paris to pick up lunch, Kara, that’s not what’s important to me” Kara smiled, shrugging before Lena continued speaking, knowing that she would go to the ends of the earth for Lena, just to know she was happy, “But, these scones from Dublin, oh my god, you could fly these in everyday!” The blonde laughs, suppressing the urge to tell her that she could and absolutely would, do just that. 

Kara grabbed the tray of her little collection of round the world treats, a la Lena’s favourites, as they walked to the CEO’s pristine couch, “So tell me, how is CatCo?” 

Lena listened intently as Kara vented about how CatCo had become nothing more than a flashy, click-bait news site. As she expressed her frustrations with Andrea and William, moving animatedly, all Lena could think about was how she shouldn’t be doing this, she shouldn’t be here, being friendly with Kara. She shouldn’t be with the one person who she never thought would betray her, and yet, did. But, one look at Kara and that lavender dress, and the way she brought all her favourite foods from around the world, every single part of her that ever felt that betrayal, melted away. 

“Enough about me, how are you?” The question caught Lena off guard, she paused for a second, assessing whether or not she truly wanted to open up to Kara. She looked down, unable to meet Kara’s eyes, no doubtably sporting the infamous Danvers Crinkle in between them. 

“Um, to tell you the truth I haven’t… had the easiest time of it since Lex.” Sure enough, as green met blue, Lena saw the look of concern etched in the blonde’s brows, “I’ve been uh, having nightmares, I try not to sleep.” 

“Oh, Lena” Hearing Kara utter those words, so softly, with that expression written on her face, Lena felt like shutting down again, she couldn’t let Kara in like this, could she? I mean, there was always the option of turning this on its head, Lena thought. Kara could get Lex’s journals. She flew across the world for eclairs, surely she’d do that for her too, right?

“Nights are filled with apocalyptic visions of torture and anguish at the hands of my brother” Kara sighs, wishing she could do something, wishing she wasn’t part of the reason Lena was having such a hard time. 

“Kelly has been working with PTSD patients at Obsidian North, maybe she could help you?” Lena is quick to shut down the suggestion as countless scenarios run through her head of Kelly somehow finding out Lena’s not only complex past, but complex present. “Thank you, but you know how private a person I am.”

Kara nods, her crinkle still evident as she tries so desperately to figure out a way to possibly help ease Lena’s suffering, of which some she caused. 

“I could stay with you tonight, maybe? Help you get some sleep?” 

Lena’s inner turmoil ran wild with Kara’s proposition, she wanted to be strong, she wanted to use Kara, use her and make her feel the same betrayal she had shown her. But instead of the request for Lex’s journals, she spits out a, “Yeah, yes actually uh, maybe that might be good… if you don’t mind?” 

Kara smiles, “Of course, I would do anything for a friend like you.” As they get up to leave, Kara squeezes Lena once more before confirming she’d be over, with dinner – of which was local, per Lena’s request she not do anymore round world trips for her, at least not today - , at 8pm that night.   
When Lena goes back to her lab, Hope is waiting for her, “Ms Luthor, I thought you stated clearly that you were to use Ms Danvers to gain access to Lex’s journals— ”, Lena waves her off, 

“Plans changed, Hope.” 

Lena was still in the same blouse and pencil skirt when Kara knocked on the door, a bag from Big Belly Burger in her hand.

“See? I followed the rules!” She said waving the bag around, Lena chuckled slightly and moved aside so that the blonde could come in, 

“Lena, no wonder you’re never sleeping – what are you doing still in your works clothes at 8pm?!” Kara exclaims, pulling out the burgers and placing them on respective plates. Lena finds herself smiling again, 

“I’ll have you know, Kara, that usually I still am working at this time.” Kara just rolled her eyes as she handed Lena her plate. She already knew that, of course, hence why she suggested the time for dinner, because she knew it was just late enough that Lena couldn’t protest, but early enough that it would give Lena time to wind down and hopefully get some well needed sleep. 

“Let’s watch a Disney movie!” Lena looks at Kara, confusion evident, “Come on! Alex and I always watch one when we have dinner, its fun!” 

They settled on Mulan, Kara insisting that Lena would enjoy it since it’s about “a young woman kicking absolute ass”. They sat there, contently, watching as Mulan became a man just so she could take her fathers place in the Chinese Army. Kara expected to hear Lena muttering about certain aspects that weren’t historically accurate, but instead she glanced over and saw her eyes glued to the screen, half eaten hamburger long forgotten. 

As the end credits rolled, Kara looked over to see Lena struggling to keep her eyes open, despite it only being 10pm. 

“Lena, maybe you should try and go to bed? Or at least, change into something more comfortable?” Lena sleepily nods, and moves toward her room. Kara busy’s herself with cleaning up the dishes that were used, looking up from putting them away as Lena stumbles out in plaid pyjama pants, and the old National City University sweatshirt that Kara had seen her wear a number of times. 

“Uh, Kara, theres the um, guest room just down the hall.” Kara nods, 

“Thanks Lena. I’ll be fine. Please try and get some sleep?” Lena goes to say something else, but Kara shushes her and urges her just to go to bed. 

Its barely a couple hours later when Kara hears the first scream and the laboured breaths coming from the master bedroom. She superspeeds through the apartment to Lena, who looked to be, like she had said, in complete anguish. 

Raven hair fanned across pillows, sweat beading at Lena’s temple, and limbs that just wouldn’t stay still, Kara was frozen for a moment before sitting next to Lena, gently trying to coax her awake, 

“Hey, hey shhh, you’re alright, I got you. C’mon Lena, you gotta wake up for me.” Lena sat up suddenly, gasping and crying.   
“You’re okay Lena, you’re okay, I got you.” Lena’s eyes focused on the figure next to her that was lit in the glow of the moonlight shining through her floor length windows.

“Kara?” It was meant to come out as a question, but instead it came out more like a whimper, a desperate whimper. 

“I’m here Lena, I’m here, you’re okay.” Kara tentatively moved her hand from Lena’s shoulder, to her back, rubbing circles in effort for Lena’s breathing to regulate. 

“Kara, I – I’m so sorry I, I’m such a mess.” Kara shakes her head, 

“Lena, you are not a mess. If anything, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. Going through all that you have and still rising above? Lena, you are brave and I will never stop telling you how much I admire you for that.” Lena couldn’t hold it in anymore, she burst. Tears flowing freely as sobs escaped her mouth, not even protesting when Kara pulled her into her arms and carded her fingers through Lena’s hair after pulling it loose from the bun. 

Lena cried, she cried for everything, everything her family had put her through, everything Kara had put her through. She cried tears of guilt for all the things she was planning to do to Kara, all the revenge plots and the experiments to make people inherently good, so she would never get hurt again. Because right now, in Kara’s arms, she couldn’t remember why she would ever want to cause her pain. Not after Kara just told her that she was brave for rising above, because she wasn’t rising above, she had stooped right down to Lex’s level, just like he wanted. 

Kara continued shushing the woman, bringing her lips to Lena’s temple as she brushed her hair from her sweaty forehead. After a while, Kara spoke, 

“Are you okay?” She knew it was a stupid question, of course she wasn’t okay. 

Lena merely nodded. “Do you think you’ll be able to go back to sleep?” Lena took a little longer to respond this time, though still answering with a simple nod against Kara’s chest. 

Kara went to move, eliciting a whimper from the CEO, who, in a moment of sudden vulnerability, uttered one simple word that made Kara’s heart melt, 

“Stay?”


End file.
